With the rapid development of science and technology, various electric appliances have become more prominent into people's daily life. An electric appliance is supplied with power when connected to a socket via a plug. In the prior art, the jacks of the traditional socket are directly exposed so that dust can easily enter into the socket. Even worse, the dust attached to the wires and components can severely damage the socket after prolonged use. Furthermore, it's difficult to stabilize a traditional plug in the socket. When being pulled, the plug can suddenly separate from the socket, causing a short circuit or sudden disconnection during the operation of the electric appliance. As a result, the electrical lifespan can be sharply shortened.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of the traditional sockets are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.